In recent years, a solid oxide fuel cell has been known as next-generation energy, wherein a fuel gas (hydrogen-containing gas) and an oxygen-containing gas (air or the like) are used and an electric power is generated at a high temperature of, for example, 600° C. to 1,000° C. In addition, a cell stack produced by electrically connecting a plurality of these fuel cells in series with collector members therebetween has been known (refer to, for example, PTL 1).
In PTL 1, a collector substrate, which is made from an alloy containing Cr and which has the surface covered with a cover layer to reduce diffusion of Cr, is used as the collector member because the collector member is required to have the heat resistance. The collector substrate is worked by, for example, cutting into a predetermined shape on the basis of a shear force by pressing. Thereafter, the surface of the collector substrate is covered with the cover layer by, for example, a dipping or sputtering method. Consequently, the collector member is constructed.